


Day and Life of Beth

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: This is Beth's side of Robert's story of "Day and Life of Robert." Beth gets together with Lynne McCarey, who is Robert's brother's second wife. They go through coupons since Lynne doesn't use coupons much. Richard invites Robert and Beth to dinner with him, Lynne and a new woman who moved to town. How would it go? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

Beth woke up on a Monday morning. She looked at the clock: 7:00 AM.

“Just in time to make coffee,” she said once she got the covers from her side of the bed. Her husband, Robert McCarey, was beginning to snore. Today was a work day for him. What he does is being a seventh grade teacher for kids with special needs. To tell the truth, he does have special needs himself, so the job has worked well.

After Beth walked out of the bedroom, she tied her white tennis shoes and headed to the kitchen and coffee. Today her friend, Lynne McCarey was coming over. They were going to see what coupons they were interested in. It’s not very often Lynne does this sort of thing, so this is why Beth is there to help her out. Lynne is also a McCarey because Robert’s brother, Richard also has a second wife, so this is why Lynne has the same name as Beth does.

She looked at the microwave clock: 7:17 AM.

“Robert should be up by now. He has school today. I’ll remind him,” she told herself.

She started the coffee and walked to the stairs.

“Robert, it’s time to wake up!” she yelled.

Maybe this would wake him up, but he already was in the bathroom brushing his hair and teeth. A couple minutes later, he was finally in the kitchen. Beth, Lynne, Richard and Robert all live in Lambert Lake, Connecticut.

The two brothers are very close and had been ever since they were children is what she was told. When Robert walked in the kitchen and gave her a good morning kiss.

“How did you sleep last night, Robert?”

“Good. What about you?”

“Same here. Are you looking forward to seeing Richard and Lynne?”

“Of course I am. I did text Richard yesterday. He said there is someone he wants us to meet tonight.”

“Should be exciting. How much about his guest Richard say on details?”

“He didn’t give me very many details, I’m afraid. All Richard said her name is Rebecca.”

“I don’t think I know anybody under that name.”

“Neither do I, but we will.”

“Did Richard say anything else or was this all she said?” Beth asked once she got out a cup of coffee from the cupboard and poured him half a cup. He thanked Beth and then answered, “This is all he shared, Beth. He didn’t describer her, either.”

“Strange. Richard normally describes somebody new.”

“Of course he does, Beth. For some reason, he didn’t. All he said in his text last night her name is Rebecca Cline or something like that.”

“I see. I like meeting new people.”

What Beth just said is true. Even when she first met Robert, Beth enjoyed him since he was somebody new.

“Richard also wanted me to tell you Rebecca will be with him and Lynne. He says we will meet at Applebee’s before six. Is that okay with you?” he asked once as he finished gulping some of the hot coffee Beth had poured for him.

“That’s true. We haven’t been to Applebee’s in a while. I found a coupon, so I think we can use that.”

Robert nodded. Beth has always been good at saving those for future shopping visits to the grocery store. Lynne McCarey isn’t that good, so Beth helps her out when they get together. It looks to Robert Beth and Lynne will get together sometime this afternoon to have some time alone before they head out to dinner. This time, Richard somehow didn’t want to eat dinner at home.

Once he saw Robert and the leash, Tom stood up and stretched. When he finished, he started to pant and wag his tail. Tom is their dog. Beth takes care of the dog while Robert is at school. Tom is one of those big dogs.

“Being a good boy,” Robert told Tom as he finished putting the leash on.

He now saw Beth holding a poop bag.

“You almost forgot this. I’ll make sure to keep the French toast nice and hot until you and Tom come back.”

“Okay. You can have some without me so they wouldn’t be too cold. You know how Tom is.”

All he could do at the moment was nod his head without saying a word. Beth slammed the door behind their dog.

While she saw them leave from the front window, Beth once again went to the kitchen to start the French toast like she’d promised. She now looked at the time again: 7:40 AM.

“He’d better come back fast so he can eat and go to work,” she told herself.

Finally the dog and Robert walked to the front door. When they walked in, Beth watched as he gave Tom a treat.

“Breakfast is starting to get cold, honey. That good with coffee. What kept you?”

“Oh. I thought I’d tell you. I met our new neighbors.”

“So that’s what kept you? That’s why breakfast is started to get cold.”

He nodded while he helped himself to a fresh cup of coffee.

“You need to eat fast.”

“I know. I lost track of time due to talking with our neighbor.”

“I understand.’

So all the time he had for breakfast was one and a half slices of French toast, then it was time to take off. Beth usually made him lunch every day while he had school with his students. A lot of them don’t know who Jay is, and really don’t seem to care much about that sort of thing. Once Beth handed him his lunch, he kissed her and then left without saying a word to the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth heard Robert pull in sometime after five that same day. He is a workaholic, but today he didn’t have any kids to stay after school. Robert had a busy day as usual, like he told her when he walked in. Science used to be one of his best subjects in school, so that was the one he decided to teach when he first started. He found Beth on the couch with Lynne.

“I’m home!” he said once he slammed the front door shut.

Tom was the first one to greet him today. Tom’s tail began to wag more and he put his stuff on the coffee table. That’s when he saw Lynne and Beth watched him heading over to the couch where both women were sitting.

“Hi, honey. Haw was your day?” she asked.

He began to pat Tom on his head. Tom always enjoyed that, no matter who gives him the attention.

“It was good. How was your day, Beth?”

“It’s been good so far. Lynne was telling me both of you are meeting Rebecca tonight. Even I haven’t met her. I don’t know much except from what Richard said.”

“I thought you would’ve known by now.”

“No, sorry. I’d like to see how Richard wants us to meet Rebecca.”

“I see. I’ll leave both you alone for a few minutes. I need to visit the restroom.”

“There’s no need to tell us,” she said.

“Robert, Lynne will be driving with us to Applebee’s. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Does Richard know you are riding with us?” he asked when he stopped giving Tom his attention.

“I’ll call him now.”

That’s when he left them. He had always liked Lynne before she and Richard remarried. He started to yawn once he slammed the bathroom door behind himself. That’s when Lynne headed to the telephone to dial her number. He continued to yawn when he finished washing and drying his hands. He felt a lot better now. He always looked forward to seeing Richard and Lynne every week. At least it gives them the chance to talk what went on the week before. He continued yawning when he rejoined Lynne and Beth in the living room.

“I understand you had a busy day, honey. We’ll make this meeting with Rebecca short if you want to.”

“Don’t bother, Beth. I don’t want to be rude to Rebecca on your first meeting.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Probably. Love you,” Robert told Beth when he saw Lynne coming back to the living room.

“What did Richard say, Lynne?”

The was Beth who asked that question.

She took the words out of his mouth. He hates that when she does that, and it isn’t too often that happens.

“You ask my question, Beth.”

“Too late now, Robert,” she told him as the yawning continued.

Richard was home early, so that’s why Lynne was on the phone for a while.

“He doesn’t mind.”

Both Richard and Robert remarried the second time, but he and Beth had their wedding day before Lynne and Richard had theirs. They married a year apart. Beth and Lynne didn’t wear white. Tom continued panting and wagging his tail at the same time.

“He has done his business recently, Beth?”

“No. I can do that.”

“I don’t mind. You stay here on the couch and I’ll take care of everything.”

“Are you sure? You can take him on his second walk. He hasn’t had one since our French Toast breakfast.”

“That’s a long time without another walk.”

“I know. I had a busy day and it never came to my mind.”

She reminded him to bring a poop bag with them.”

“Thanks, Beth. You know how it is when I take the dog out,” he said as he put the leash on Tom’s collar.

Beth nodded and said to Lynne, “He almost always forgets to do this.”

“Shame on you, Robert.”

“What for?”

“Picking up after the dog, that’s what.”

“Sheesh,” he said to himself as he grabbed a bag and closed the front door a second time.

He wasn’t sure if Beth had the chance to meet Rhonda today or not, but he didn’t seem to care about that. He and Tom walked back inside the house. Since she and Robert were going out tonight again, they both usually feed the dog before heading out on their night out.

“You look really tired tonight, Robert. Why don’t we just stay with Rebecca for a short while like I just said earlier?”

“No, that’s fine. I don’t want to be rude.”

“I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Both Lynne and Beth agreed.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked Robert.

“I think so. Let’s scram after I feed the dog.”

It took only a minute or so, and then they headed out to Applebee’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne, Beth and Robert ended up taking her car. Lynne didn’t have her car with her today. From what Beth told Robert during their French Toast breakfast, she was going by Richard’s place to pick up Lynne. He didn’t mind. He’d always liked Lynne ever since their introduction from Richard, and both wives had stayed friends ever since. And besides, Lynne was a fun and easy person to hang out with.

From what Lynne, Beth and Robert were about to find out themselves is Pearl and Kenneth would be joining them for dinner tonight with Richard and Rebecca as well. At least it would be a nice surprise, that’s for sure.

“Want me to do the driving?” he asked, trying to be polite.

“Maybe next time. I’ll do it tonight. I know you’re tired and might want to go to bed early.”

“We’ve already been through this several times, Beth. I’ll say it again – I don’t want to be rude on our first meeting with this woman.”

“Okay. You have a good point, Robert. Do you think your mother and grandfather will be joining us tonight?” Lynne asked him.

“I have no idea. Even if they are, we’ll have to find that answer for ourselves.”

Beth gave a plus to him, and it sounded like Lynne also agreed.

When the three of them drove into the parking lot at Applebee’s, he noticed they were the first ones to show up. It was Lynne’s idea to wait inside for Richard and Rebecca, or whatever her name is. She’d better be friendly, but didn’t bother to share with him and Lynne. He asked himself a question or two about her. If this was tonight’s meeting, he might ask that, but he’ll have to wait and see.

Once again, he started yawning when they walked inside. Beth noticed this one.

“Do you want me to turn around and go to bed?”

“No way. You don’t have to keep asking that every single second,” he answered.

He saw for himself Beth had a good point turning back home, but like he’d said before, he didn’t want to miss out on this week’s meeting.

If he did go back home, he might have to meet this woman another time. Even he doesn’t know if Richard was doing the transportation for Rebecca or not, but if she had her own car, they probably wouldn’t be able to recognize it since they don’t know what she looks like. Richard’s the only one who can answer that himself.

“We’re leaving now, Robert. You can go to bed when we get back home.”

“Beth, don’t start that again. It’s already turned into an argument. Just let Robert stay for the visit. Richard will take me back home with him when we’re through. I don’t want other people here to stare at us if you’re going to argue.”

“That’s telling her,” he told Lynne as he continued to yawn.

This happened in the past several times He remembered one time he and Beth had guests for the evening and he did that, she sent him to bed immediately without sharing the meal with the guests. He sure doesn’t want this to happen again, but it’s about to happen. Of course Beth has always understood about his being a teacher could tire you out, an d there was nothing to do about it.

The three of them hung out a while longer until Richard and his guest walked in ten minutes later. After he said good evening, he hadn’t yet introduced her. Richard also noticed his yawning.

“What a nice way to greet me tonight. You look like you’re about to fall asleep any second.”

“That’s what I keep telling him, Richard.”

“Listen to Beth, Bro.”

“Thank you, Richard. Why don’t you introduce us?” Beth asked.

“Before I do, Mom and Grandpa will be joining us. I invited them. Should we find a seat while we’re waiting?”

“That’s not necessary, Richard. We can do that if you want. And then you can introduce us.”

Even the woman who was with them tonight also noticed how tired Robert looked.

“I just want to stay a little bit longer,” he told Beth and Richard.

“If you leave now, Mom and Grandpa will ask about you,” Richard told him.

And what he just said was true.

“How about if I take Robert back home and I can come back?”

“That’s fine, Beth. Maybe we’ll see you next Monday, Bro. You look like you worked too much today.”

“What do you do, Mr. McCarey?” she asked him.

“I teach seventh grade science.”

“May I suggest something?”

“What’s that, Richard?” Beth asked.

“Since Robert looks like he’s about to collapse any second now, I happen to think he should have the rest of the week off if he’s going to teach like that this week.”

“That won’t happen, Richard. There’s no way I will let that happen this week.”

Once again he yawned. He always does this when he works too hard, and today was another of these days.

“Maybe you can meet my brother next time,” Richard told his guest.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind waiting for another time. I happen to have a friend or two I’d like you to meet.”

“We’ll talk about this another time,” Richard told her.

“That makes sense.”

Robert found this woman to be understanding from what he’d noticed.

“Sorry if tonight wasn’t turned for introduction,” Beth apologized as he continued to yawn.

“There’s always next time,” Lynne replied.

“Don’t forget what to think about what I mentioned, Beth. We’ll be waiting right her for you when you return.”

When he finished saying that, he had one eye open. No wonder Beth was driving back home.

“I’ll stick around for a while longer. Since you look too tired to take your clothes off and everything else, I will help you.”

“You don’t need to help me. I can do that myself.”

“I’ll just stay home instead of meeting that woman your brother brought along tonight. I understand you had a busy day, so you have a tiring schedule. I’ll listen to Richard’s advice about the rest of this week.”

“I’ll be freshed up in the morning.”

“We shall see about that,” she said when they parked in the garage.

She helped him with his seatbelt and into the house and up the stairs.

Beth had an idea in her head. While walking upstairs with him, she thought about leaving a message to Lynne to pass on. Lynne played Beth’s voicemail and called back.

“That’s fine, Beth. Pearl and Kenneth just arrived. Are you coming back to join us?”

Beth told Lynne she didn’t want to make another trip into town.

“You can find a table without us. I’ll talk with you in the morning.”

He couldn’t think of anything else to say, so all he could do was stay quiet. He was too tired to continue for an argument. He left eye was getting closer to shut. No wonder Beth wanted to help him. Since he’d been too tired tonight, he couldn’t even take his clothes off or brush his teeth and have a bath. The bath can pass for tonight.

“Lynne said she hopes you feel better in the morning,” Beth told him.

He still didn’t bother opening his mouth.

And tonight wasn’t a good night to skip the bath like he wanted to. Beth did that as well. He even was too tired to have a bite of dinner. He wanted Beth to eat without him tonight. Since Richard mentioned their mother and grandfather, he was pretty sure Kenneth and Mom asked about him and Beth. After Beth dried him off with this towel, he continued to yawn, and his pajamas are on and his teeth brushed. Then she helped him into bed. He hit the pillow the second she covered him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, honey.”

“Morning, Robert. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you for asking.”

“That’s good to hear. Richard texted me a message last night when you went to bed. He did say your mother and grandfather both asked about you.”

“They usually do, Beth. Did Richard say anything else?”

“No, but all he did was he thinks you should stay home the rest of the week because of what happened to you last night.”

“I disagree, Beth. I feel more alert now than when I came home last night. I can’t find anyone to take over for me at the last minute if I do stay home.”

Beth saw Robert had a good point here.

“You’re right, Robert. If you come home tonight yawning, you go straight to bed.”

“You’re acting like my mother and not my wife.”

Beth saw this was already looking to an argument.

“I don’t have time to argue with you this morning, Robert. Eat fast.”

“I know. Tom, I’m sorry I can’t take you out this morning,” Robert told the dog as he continued to wag and pant.

She fixed him a piece of toast while he poured himself a bowl of Raisin Bran. He likes Raisin Bran, and eats it almost all the time. He hurried through his breakfast, kissed her once again and rushed to the car and drove away. As usual, Tom and Beth watch his car drive away every time he heads out to town.

Yes, this turned out to be a beautiful day. It’s already October, and it’s getting colder since winter is on its way. She and Robert both like the wintertime since the snow out here is beautiful. She was told from Robert when he and Richard were growing up, they used to play in the snow almost all day. Now that they’re getting older and have their own families, they don’t do that much anymore.

By the end of the day, it looked like Beth was right – he did start yawning a lot. Before he left for the day, he sent Beth a message to let her know he would be home late because a few students had to see him after school. Since several of them were in different classes during the end of the day, they had to see him for help and retake last month’s test.

Robert showed up at the exact same time like he told her he would. Yes, she understood because of his being a teacher. He did his best not to show her that he was once again yawning, but she’ll figure it out.

“How was your day, honey?” she asked.

“It went well, Beth, thanks for asking.”

“You want to tell me about it?”

“Are you sure? There’s really nothing to share, but I’ll do it since you asked.”

So he did.

Flashback:

One of my students from third period, whose name was Brandon, spoke first.

“Mr. McCarey?”

“Yes, Brandon?”

“Why did I get a C+ on last month’s test? I studied really hard to get a good grade. You usually give me good grades.”

“Well, Brandon, it must be either you don’t study as hard as you did or you could’ve cheated from another student’s test.”

“Is that why you gave me that grade?”

“That’s exactly right, Brandon. If there was a cheater, I would have noticed that since I didn’t, somebody else should’ve said something about it without me missing that. You may take a seat at your desk again so now to see if your grade changed. That is up to you what grade you will receive on this retake.”

Brandon wanted to argue, but didn’t notice that I didn’t want to start an argument because I had about four other students to help.

“Mr. McCarey?” a girl named Jill spoke.

“Yes, Jill?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what gave you the idea to teach seventh grade science?”

This wasn’t the first time I was asked this question.

“Well, Jill, science was my best subject when I was your age, and I like education.”

“Oh. Teach what you know.”

“That’s exactly right. Jill.”

She is one of my best students besides Brandon, but she has me for fifth period. I was starting to yawn again when I was talking.

“Are you okay, Mr. McCarey? You’re starting to get tired during fifth period yesterday and today. Go on home if you’re doing this two days straight.”

“Not this time, Jill. I called my wife and told her I might be home late. Is this all I can help with or are you done asking more questions about cheetahs?”

“You already did your share on answering these questions, Mr. McCarey. Can I head on home now?”

“Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said as I once again started to yawn.

Wow, this yawning thing sure is getting old fast. I’m sure Beth will see for herself when I welcome her with this yawning I have been doing since fifth period and sixth period is lunch. I stay in school until eighth period.

This job is a good one, and I like seventh grade, which was one of my best years during school. My brother, Richard, has more than five good years, which is a good thing. My students have liked me a lot since I first started. Now that I’m getting older, my memory is still sharp. I like to believe you need to have a sharp memory if you’re a teacher like me, no matter how old you are. I have been here at George Washington Middle School for about twenty years, and I don’t plan to retire anytime soon.

I know this old saying, “You’re not supposed to play favorites,” but I have been since I started working here. Both Jill and Brandon happen to be a few of them. I have been given this same compliment every year since I started this job: “Mr. McCarey, I just wanted to share that you’re one of my favorite teachers this year. There is no other teacher when I start high school as a new favorite.”

I still don’t get tired of hearing this, if you ask me. Yes, I’ve been rewarded several Teacher of the Year several times in the past, and I have the feeling this year would happen, but we’ll see. When this does happen to the other teachers, we usually do this in the high school gym since there are several teachers like myself of all grades. After Brandon finished his retake test, I told him he was welcome to leave.

Of course Brandon should know by now I usually give my students a second chance on the same test between the grades of C+ through F. He and Jill receive As and Bs from me since when they take tests. Brandon and I were the last ones to leave for the day. I let him leave while I locked up for the evening.

End Flashback

Yes, she noticed he greeted her by yawning. He gave Brandon enough time to go through the test, so this was why he arrived late.

“You’re yawning again, Robert. Up to bed for you.”

“Let me eat supper first. I don’t want to skip out on supper like I did last night.”

“You do have a point. You should have listened to Richard’s advice to stay home the rest of the week.”

“Richard’s always says that when he sees me like this. I know he’s right again, but I can’t afford to stay home.”

“I know, Robert. You have been working too hard lately.”

“I know that, Beth. Have you started eating without me?”

“Yes. I wasn’t so sure when you come home.”

“Speaking of food, what is on the menu tonight?” he asked when the yawning picked up again.

“We’re having fried chicken. It’s one of your favorites.”

“That’s true. May I sit down now?”

“Certainly. Tom and I just finished eating. I’ll get the chicken on your plate now.”

Tom’s tail wagged as he followed Robert to his seat. She poured him a full glass of water as well. While he’s at work during the day, he brings a couple of waterbottles since he gets thirsty pretty quickly.

“Jill and Brandon stayed after school. She wanted to ask questions about cheetahs and wanted to share with me privately. I don’t mind it at all since it happens all the time. By the way, I’m supposed to get my latest paycheck soon.”

“I always like it when you’re the breadwinner.”

“I can’t complain there.”

They talked while he ate. Tom continued to wag his tail.

“I have an assignment I want my students to have, but it isn’t this week.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“They should write a report about their favorite wildlife animal.”

“That’s a good subject. You know a lot about that.”

He nodded his head and gulped down some water. He mostly teaches about animals, not chemicals. He likes animals more, to tell the truth. He finished his meal.

“Are you up to vanilla pudding for dessert or are you ready for me to send you to bed?”

“I’m not a child anymore, Beth. You’re my wife and not my mother.”

She gave him some pudding and had hers with him as well. Tom wagged his tail continue to wag when he had the pudding with Beth.

“You made this today, right?”

“Of course I did. Earlier this afternoon.”

“Awesome. I like vanilla more than chocolate, you know.”

Beth didn’t say anything. After that, she and Robert kissed.

“What’s he so happy about?”

“He’s happy because you’re home, that’s what.”

He patted Tom on the head for a while as he licked and sniffed him.

“You know what I think?”

“What’s that, Robert?”

“I think I might be Teacher of the Year again, but we’ll find out.”

“Thinking positive is always a good thing.”

He nodded. He looked at the clock on the dining room wall – 7:40.

“I’m heading to bed. Good night, honey.”

“I’ll be up in a couple hours. Be sure to get tons of rest.”

“I will,” he said as the yawning returned.

This sure has been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday arrived. Beth was still going through coupons while Robert texted with Richard, his younger brother. He was still in bed while doing that, but she was downstairs on the couch with the coupons. She saw the time on her phone: 8:08 AM. Robert came downstairs still in his pajamas.

“Beth, I’ve been texting with Richard.”

“What did he say this time?”

“He was still asking about when we could meet Rebecca because of my yawning all evening last week.”

“Depends on how tired you are this week. Read to me what you told him.”

Robert wasn’t surprised that she wanted to know that.

“I will do my best to show up, but with students staying in after school, but you know how it is.”

“That’s all you said to him? I thought you said more than that.”

“That’s all I told him.”

He is one of those people who loves his job, and Beth has never forgotten it.

“What do you say, Beth? I would like to go if I don’t have any students coming in to see me. Do you want to miss out on that opportunity again?”

“Let’s talk more about this, Robert, and then we can tell Richard.”

“Sounds fine with me. I just got another message.”

“Read to me.”

He saw she has shown interest in this latest text message.

“Here’s what I said, Beth: ‘What did she say about me, Rich?’ Him: ‘All Rebecca said she was looking forward to meeting you last time with all yawning you having been doing.’ Me: ‘What do Mom and Grandpa think of Rebecca?’ Him: ‘They seem to like her. With Mom at ninety – three, she wanted to invite her to the nursing home and entertain her.’”

Now it was her turn to nod.

“Pearl sure did love that. Speaking of friends, have you told Richard about the new neighbors?”

“No, I haven’t. I will, don’t worry. I’m not sure what he thinks.”

“Robert?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Breakfast is ready if you want something to eat. I can bring it in.”

“No, breakfast in bed is out of the question, honey. What’s for breakfast?”

“We’re having cereal with bacon and eggs today.”

“Yum. You make the best eggs. Find any interesting coupons for this weekend?”

“Yes, but there’s no need to share. I’ll help Lynne with hers again. You know she doesn’t pay much attention to coupons like I do.”

All he did was nod his head.

“Mom was good at that too.”

“I’m sure she was.”

Robert saw the dog walk in. When he came, he saw Robert was going to change into new clothes because he’d been in bed. He started to pant and wag his tail to let Robert know he followed Beth inside.

One of the things you should know about he happens to be a workaholic. No, he’s not a severe workaholic. He has been this way for the past twenty years of his career.

Richard is retired. He used to be a news anchor, but he only was on the evening shift. He was just finished getting dressed when she came in with a tray of the breakfast menu.

“Beth, I just told you I’m not having breakfast in bed.”

“Honey, you have been busy with work. It’s usually a good idea to have breakfast in bed.”

“No. You can take the tray back to the kitchen. I will be there shortly.”

She left because it was almost going to turn into an argument.

When Robert walked into the kitchen a minute or two later, he asked, “Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet. Tom wanted you to get up earlier so you could take him out. I did that for you.”

“Thank you. I will take the dog out later today.”

“That won’t happen, Robert. You have been working too hard, and I think bed is the best place to be this weekend. You didn’t do that last week.”

“Of course I have been working hard this week, but I see that there is no need to stay in bed for both days.”

After they finished eating, he helped her clear the table. Beth thanked him.

“You’re welcome. Today I will be busy, so I’m not going to stay in bed.”

“We’ll keep arguing about that,” Beth told him.

“Of course we will. You know how it is.”

She nodded.

“You sure can be stubborn sometimes, honey. Now you’re starting to act that way again.”

“Beth, I want to plan ahead for the upcoming week.”

She didn’t say anything. He normally doesn’t work on the weekends, but somehow he needed to do so today.

He did exactly what he just told her – he stayed in bed for a while longer. Then he changed into fresh clothes and began to start work. When he grades his students, he doesn’t give them a printed copy. He e – mails them instead. That’s how it works for him. And at eleven o’clock, he was still sitting on the couch and working.

“Robert, you should put your work on hold for this weekend. You’re always working.”

“If I don’t work, how am I supposed to bring the money in? It gives me something to do.

Here they are – still arguing. She hoped they weren’t too loud to disturb the neighbors. Last time they had an argument, it was so loud that their neighbors on the whole block could hear them. Beth still remembers that this day also. He didn’t bother getting up from the couch for this argument, so he just stayed where he was.

When twelve – thirty arrived, he was still working. It looked like she took Tom on a walk for him like he said he would do. Beth and Tom returned within a few minutes later. He didn’t look up from his computer. It’s actually more of a laptop.

“I told you should put work away.”

He looked up at Beth as she took the leash off and then gave Tom his treat, and it never takes him long to enjoy these treats they give him.

“I wish I could stop working, but I’d like to get this done so I won’t have to wait until Monday.”

“Okay. You can have it your way like you always do. I’m going to the store. Is there anything you need from the store?”

“Not really. Maybe some chocolate for school lunch dessert.”

Beth usually puts a little something in his lunch that is something sugary. They’re not a big fan of sugar, but he likes to have some once in a while.

“I forgot you ran out. Of course I’ll bring some home. Any other suggestions?”

“How about if we have some chicken and dumplings tonight and tomorrow can be fried chicken?”

“Those are good suggestions. Anything else you can think of?”

“Not at the moment. Are we out of waterbottles?”

“Yes, we are, Robert. I have it on my list. I should be back home soon.”

“Take your time.”

Robert was still on the couch when Beth returned from her shopping visit.

“Still working, are you? It looks like you haven’t budged at all when I left.”

He looked up from his laptop so he could give her eye contact.

“No, I haven’t moved at all,” he answered.

“I saw Richard at the grocery store. He asked about you.”

He didn’t say anything this time.

“He wants to come over for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. Lynne isn’t feeling very well today, so he’ll just come over without her.”

“He’s always welcome. He knows that.”

“I told him to come at six – fifteen.”

“That’s fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday arrived. Beth was up at the usual time as she usually is, even if it means the weekend. She didn’t have much to do today, but maybe do a little more arguing with Robert about staying away from work this weekend. He probably won’t listen, she told herself.

“Robert?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Breakfast is ready if you want something to eat. I can bring it in. You don’t have to get up.”

“No, breakfast in bed is out of the question, honey. I have been talking with Rich. He wants us to meet Rebecca.”

“I almost forgot about her. We’re having cereal and eggs today.”

“Yum. You make the best eggs.”

“Thank you. I’ll just go ahead and bring in the coffee first, then I will bring the eggs in. You look comfortable.”

He watched Beth leave him in the bedroom. He did see the dog walk in. When he came in, he saw Robert in bed. He started to pant and wag his tail. He took the blankets off. He needed to stretch and visit to the restroom. Robert knew for sure what Beth was going to say. She would like him to stay in bed for the weekend, which he will not do.

One of the things Beth knows is that Robert is quite a workaholic. She didn’t notice it right away when they dated and married. He has been doing that the past twenty years of his career.

Richard is retired. He used to be a news anchor, but he was only on the evening shift. He was just getting back to bed when Beth walked in with a tray for his breakfast.

“Beth, I just told you I’m not having breakfast in bed.”

When Robert finished saying that, it was too late.

“Honey, you have been too busy with work. It’s usually a good idea to have breakfast in bed.”

“No. You can take that tray back to the kitchen. I will be there shortly.”

Now this was turning out to be another argument.

“Have you eaten yet?” Robert asked as he got out of bed.

“Not yet. Tom wanted you to get up earlier so you could take him out. I did that for you.”

“Thank you. I will be in my clothes soon and I can do the dog later today.”

“That won’t happen, Robert. You have been working too hard, and I think bed is the best place to be this weekend. You didn’t do that last week.”

Of course he’d been working too hard this week, but he sees that there is no need to stay in bed for both days. After they finished eating, he helped his wife clear the table. Beth thanked him.

“You’re welcome. Today I will be busy, so I’m not going to stay in bed.”

“We’ll keep arguing about this,” she said.

“Of course we will. You know how it is.”

Beth nodded. Then they heard the telephone ring.

“I’ll get it. When I’m done, I am coming back up here and we can continue the argument.”

“Fine with me. How do you know the phone call is for you?”

“I was excepting Lynne to call. That must be her.”

“Never know,” he said.

Robert heard Beth talk on the phone, but it turned out she was right that it was Lynne. He never paid attention to the conversation she was having with Lynne. All he could hear was, “Hi, Lynne. How are you?”

Then Lynne asked the same thing.

“I’m good, thank you. Just having an argument with Robert as usual.”

Then Robert didn’t hear anything sense. When she finished the call, she came back to the master bedroom. Tom was with them, still panting and wagging.

“Robert, you should put your work on hold for this weekend. You’re always working.”

“If I don’t work, how am I supposed to bring the money in? It gives me something to do.”

Here they are – still arguing. Last time they had an argument, it was so loud that their neighbors on the whole block could hear them. Beth still remembers that today also. He didn’t bother getting up from his side of the bed for the argument, so he just stayed where he was.

When twelve – thirty came, he was still working. She took Tom out for a walk for him like he said he was going to do it. Somehow working is a way to distract himself. Robert was now starting to blame himself for walking the dog like he said he would do. Beth and Tom returned within minutes later. He didn’t look up from his computer. It’s actually a laptop.

“Robert, I forgot to mention that I am going over to Lynne’s house. I’m helping her with coupons there since she was here last time we did that.”

“You don’t need to tell me. When do you plan to go over there?”

“I told Lynne I would be there between one – fifteen and one – thirty.”

“Okay. You still have plenty of time.”

“Of course I do. I can keep arguing with you until then.”

“We’re not doing that.”

“Okay. You can have it your way like you always do. I’m going to the store. Is there anything you need from the store?”

“Not really. Maybe some chocolate for school dessert.”

Beth usually puts a little something in his lunch that is something sugary once in a while. None of the McCareys from the past generations never had a sweet tooth, and that still continues today.

“I forgot you ran out. Of course I’ll bring some home. Any other suggestions?”

“How about if we have some chicken and dumplings and tomorrow can be fried chicken?”

“Those are good suggestions. Anything else you can think of?”

“Not at the moment. Are we out of waterbottles?”

“Yes, we are, Robert. I have it on my list. I should be back soon.”

“Take your time.”

Robert watched her grab the car keys and then gave Tom a pat on his head, which he likes. At least it makes him happy. She was gone for a while, but it was longer than it had been since the last time she went to Wal – Mart because the lines were busy. She would have to apologize to Lynne that she was late to come over to help with coupons.

When she came back, she found Robert still at the laptop on the couch when Beth returned from her shopping visit.

“Still working, are you? It looks to me you haven’t budged at all when I left.”

He looked up from the laptop so he could give her eye contact.

“No, I haven’t moved at all,” he said.

“I saw Richard at the grocery store. He asked about you.”

Robert didn’t say anything this time.

“He wants o come over for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. Lynne isn’t feeling well today, so we’ll just eat without her.”

“I thought you said that you were going over to the house and help her go through coupons like you said earlier.”

“I told him to come at six – fifteen.”

“That’s fine.”

“I offered to stay for a while like I promised her on the phone. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s fine. What did Richard say about that when you saw him?”

“He was cool with that. Lynne and I haven’t seen much each other lately, so this is why I said I would do that today. Put the computer away and do something else.”

“I’ll go play with Tom. He’ll like that.”

“Good idea. He misses you when you’re at school.”

“I know he does. Tom, we’re going outside.”

The dog followed him out the back door. It was a nice day for that. After Beth watched both man and dog go to the yard, she decided to leave again for Richard and Lynne’s place. No need to tell Robert when she was leaving to see Lynne.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who don’t know her, here is a little information about her. Here’s a list of what Beth likes and doesn’t like:

Name: Beth McCarey  
Age: You don’t need to know  
Exercise  
Family  
Friends  
Music  
Receiving rewards  
Holidays  
Friendly  
Vacation (doesn’t get to do it much because of Robert)  
Does not attend church  
Married twice  
Children: NO  
Mother: Sheryl (deceased)  
Father: Michael (deceased)  
Brother – in – law: Richard McCarey  
Sister – in – law: Lynne McCarey  
Son – in – law: Todd McCarey  
Son – in – law: Mark McCarey  
Mother – in – law: Pearl McCarey  
Father – in – law: Alan McCarey (deceased)  
Pets: Dog  
Job: retired chef  
Neighbors: Rhonda Blake  
Background: British (later changed to Irish because of Robert)  
Religion: Catholic (later changed from Christian because of Robert)  
Healthy: YES  
From: Lambert Lake, Connecticut  
Registered voter: YES  
Party: Democrat  
Rewards: Person of the Year  
Social media websites: Facebook, Instgram, Google+  
Favorite meal: Spaghetti and meatballs with vegetables  
Sweet tooth: NO  
Family: Close  
Birthday: April 19

That’s all you need to know about her.

She was told from her father that her family has been around since the early seventeen hundreds, and she always loved hearing about the first generation of her family. Robert’s background is different from hers.

“Robert?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you.”

From what Beth was told, Robert’s father, Alan was a writer. He did a lot when he was growing up when he and Richard were children. He wasn’t the type of writer who receives royalties. If he was, that would be success.

Beth watched Robert get up from the couch. It looked like it was going to fall apart at some point. She and Robert should start thinking about a new couch.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some water. Do you want some?”

“Just half a glass would be good.”

Robert followed Beth into the kitchen. It was the same cup of coffee he used earlier this morning.

“May I say something, Robert?”

“What’s that?” he asked as he handed her the glass.

“You have been drinking a lot of water and visiting the bathroom several times throughout the day. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am, Beth. What’s wrong about that?”

“You do ask for two waterbottles every morning when you head off to work. I did schedule an appointment with the doctor in the next week or so.”

“I feel fine. What can go wrong?”

“To me it sounds like diabetes.”

“Don’t worry so much, Beth. I’ll go talk with Rich and see what he has in mind for us to meet this Rebecca person he’s been talking about for so long.”

He left Beth and talked with Richard for a while. He was home, so they had a nice conversation.

“When do you want us to meet your friend?” he asked.

“Would next Monday work? You always work too hard and don’t find the time to do other things. Would you mind not to work after school on Monday?”

“I can’t promise anything, Rich. You know how it is.”

“Of course, Robert. You know how we feel about you.”

“I know, Rich. Where and what time do you plan to meet Rebecca?”

“How about tomorrow?”

Tomorrow was Sunday.

“Let me ask Beth first.”

Robert left him for a minute or so.

“Beth!”

“Yes, Robert?”

“I am talking with Rich right now. He wants to know if tomorrow would work for us to meet this Rebecca woman.”

“Did he say what time? We usually get together on Mondays, not Sundays.”

“I know. Somehow he wants to do it tomorrow.”

“How about the usual?”

“You mean six, right?”

“Right. We’ll just go wherever he chooses.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him we can go.”

After Robert finished his phone call with Richard, he said, “He said he’ll call back and let us know where to meet.”

“Okay. I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Why don’t you invite this Rhonda person you’ve been talking about?”

“I’ll ask her and see what she says. You can cancel the appointment with the doctor. I feel fine.”

“Whatever.”

He left again and he decided now was a good time to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Since you know more about her now, she is happy you do. At least it gives you a good idea who she is and what she likes. She and Robert have been friends with their creator since October, so she and Robert have had the chance to know her better, but they are taking it slow. So today is Saturday.

“Beth?”

“Yes, Robert?”

“Rebecca told Richard she is still planning to come with us tonight. She was sorry that I wasn’t feeling very good last week.”

“Thanks for telling me.”

Beth had already pointed out about a visit to the doctor in the upcoming week. They don’t know much about his family’s medical history, but it was a good idea to keep the records. From what she was told, Robert’s father Alan when they were growing up, he had diabetes his entire life, so his records show he was type I. No wonder she was getting the idea on that after keeping it in mind from what she heard, even though that was a long time ago. At least they were getting somewhere with his family’s medical history.

Beth did meet the doctor she had set up the appointment with Robert and thought he was a bit funny. You don’t need to know his name. Pearl and Kenneth seem to know about her call to the doctor. It seems to Robert that either she or Richard have told them, which doesn’t make him happy.

At least it gives you an idea to know the older McCarey, which is Beth. She wasn’t born a McCarey, but it does let you know about her side of the story.

“Beth, Richard told me that Rebecca is planning on bringing a couple of her friends and one lives across the street from her and the other is friends with her neighbor.”

“Do you know the names?” she asked.

“Richard thinks she said her neighbor’s name is Rita Presley, or was it Webber? I forget who is who – Presley or Webber for their last names. Rita’s a friend of Roberta, except she spells it with the ‘a’ at the end. I hope Rhonda likes them so she can meet other people.”

Beth laughed and said, “This is funny, Robert. All of your names begin with the letter ‘r’ in the beginning, don’t you think?”

“I do agree with you. I wonder what this Roberta person is nice.”

“That we’ll find out.”

Then Beth spoke again.

“Did you invite Rhonda to come along?”

“Not yet, but I will tell her. I think with her being new here to Lambert Lake, she might like to come along for the ride.”

“It’ll give her the chance to make new friends.”

He nodded.

“I think she’s home today.”

“Why don’t you give her a call? She sounds like an interesting person from what you’ve been telling me.”

“I don’t have her phone number, Beth. I’ll just go over there now and see if she’s home and accept Rich’s invitation.”

“Okay. Tom could use a walk. Why don’t you take him along with you?”

“I’ll be happy to,” he answered.

He was putting the dog’s leash on when she came over to him with a poop bag.

“Thanks for reminding me to bring that along, Beth.”

“You always forget that anyway.”

Beth noticed he had a waterbottle with him.

“Why are you bringing that waterbottle with you? I did notice you drank a lot of water just not too long ago.”

“I’m thirsty again,” he answered, and then added, “I can’t help it if I drink a lot of it.”

“Now you see why I made the appointment for you.”

“You better stop worrying about me, honey. I am on my way to take the dog out for our walk.”

“Okay.”

Beth watched Robert and Tom come into the living room from the garage door. He was holding the mail in his hand. He handed her a package from JCPenney’s. She didn’t say anything about waiting for any packages. She likes to shop sometimes. She thinks Pearl and Kenneth have a ride from someone who takes care of them at the nursing home.

“How was the walk, Robert?”

“It was good. I had the chance to talk with Rhonda. She turned down my invitation.”

“Did she say why?”

“Can I tell the rest later? I want to take a shower.”

“Okay.”

He told her why Rhonda turned down his invite.

“That makes sense if you’re still new to town and don’t know who to trust.”

“I know, Beth. I’ll see you later.”


	9. Chapter 9

Well. A lot has happened recently. Beth did take Robert to the doctor like she said she would. It turned out she was right – he was showing signs of Type 2 diabetes.

So the doctor wanted to put him in the hospital for a while, and it starts today. He only wants to run tests to check and see if she was right or not.

They only know the basics of diabetes, but the doctor thinks now is to start reading more about that if he is diagnosed with it.

If he’s diagnosed with diabetes, he will have to be on a whole new schedule. That includes shots and that kind of stuff.

As you already know, Robert is a workaholic and loves his job. Why would he need to semi? He’s happy where he is.

People including their friends still are trying to talk him into doing so.

Beth already knows that he wouldn’t listen to the retire advice. He is 60 years old. His brother, Richard is 54 and he has been retired for a few years now. Even he agrees with Beth.

“What do you want me to tell Richard?” she asked.

This has been the second time they canceled out on this meeting.

“You can go without me, Beth. You can tell me about it instead,” he answered.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

He nodded.

“If he’s so anxious about this Rebecca girl, you might as well go. I am sure Rhonda will meet you some other time.”

Beth pulled a Kleenex out from her purse and noticed he started to have a runny nose.

“Here. You sound like you want to blow your nose.”

“I am. Thanks, Beth.”

“You’re welcome.”

She stayed with him for a while longer and they kept talking.

“Okay. I am sure your mother and grandfather will ask about you like they did last time we tried meeting Rebecca.”

“Yes, I am sure, Beth. Now you have seen for yourself before we married how close of a family the McCareys really are.”

“I didn’t notice that when we first got to know one another. Now I can see why.”

“Almost the entire world can see that for themselves. If the doctor really wants to keep me here in the hospital and miss out on Rebecca again, that’s the way it will be.”

“I will be sure to pass this on to Mark and Todd as well. You know how they feel when something like this happens. Aren’t they busy with their jobs in government?”

He nodded and answered, “Of course they are, Beth. At least they make the time to spend with their old man.”

“I give them credit for that since they aren’t workaholics like their father.”

He didn’t say anything and didn’t feel like arguing. His sons have always shown interest in the government since they were in high school on their freshman year. They still are interested today.

Todd is a senator of Lambert Lake while Mark is mayor. They have been in government ever since they were freshmen in college, which was about fifteen years ago.

Mark took over from their previous mayor because he was going to retire, which is only about nine months now, and he seems to enjoy it.

Somehow they are thinking of trying to be commander in chief, and he and Beth think they will be great leaders of the country.

Before she left, Beth came closer to him so they could kiss.

“Will check later. I’m off to see Lynne. Be sure to get plenty of rest.”

“I will. Good – bye, honey. I will miss you.”

Then she left and now it was time to drive over to Lynne and Richard’s house. She will only be there for a while. Lynne has left the paper out for coupons. Sometimes she doesn’t pay much attention to that. At least Beth will tell her the latest news on Robert.

To tell the truth, Richard and Beth are about fifteen minutes away from the hospital, so they’re closer to Robert and can check on him.

Line Break

When she arrived to Richard and Lynne’s, she parked the car next to Richard’s SUV in the driveway. He was already outside washing the car.

“Hi, Beth. How is Robert doing?”

“He’s doing okay, but we’re hanging in there. I told him that I would pass this on to Mark and Todd.”

“Good idea. Since you’re Robert’s second wife, I think it makes sense to tell them yourself.”

She didn’t say anything on that.

“Is Lynne still home?” she asked to change the subject.

“Yes. She’s doing the laundry,” he answered.

“Thank you. See you soon.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m almost done with the car and then I’m going to do Lynne’s next. Would you mind parking on the street instead? I’m going to put her car where you are so that way it would be easier so I won’t have to do it for you.”

She did what he asked her to.

“Talk to you later, Richard.”

“You too, Beth.”

Before she left, he said, “I’m going to visit Robert when I’m done with Lynne’s car.”

“Okay. He’d love that.”

“Of course he will. We’re brothers, anyway. He and I have been very close since I learned how to walk and talk. Now I need to be there for him.”

“That’s true.”

Then she went into the house. Lynne was in the living room, dusting.

“Hi, Lynne.”

Lynne stopped what she was doing and came closer to Beth and they both gave each other a hug.

“Richard told me about Robert. I am so sorry to hear about that.”

“He’ll be fine, but it will take us time to get used to this diabetic thing.”

“Right. Remember I told you once that I had a cousin who was diabetic? He’s up in Heaven for several years now.”

“Glad that he is able to rest in peace and do God’s work while he was here on Earth.”

Lynne and Richard attend Mass every week. He is part of their worship team. Beth and Robert hardly ever went to church.

“Lynne, are you sure you want me to help you go through coupons?”

“I like doing it with someone,” she answered.

Lynne isn’t that good at this sort of thing, and this is where Beth comes in sometimes.

“I know. Let’s see if there’s any good ones you and I can find so you can go next time.”

“Let me finish dusting first. Do you want something to drink?”

“I can do that. I’ll help myself to water. Robert’s been drinking a lot of it lately.”

“That’s what I heard. How do you think Todd and Mark would react about this sort of news?”

“They won’t be happy. I told Robert before I left that I would pass this on to them if Richard didn’t.”

“He hasn’t talked with them lately, so that’s up to you since you’re his wife.”

“Second wife,” Beth corrected her.

“Speaking of wives, have you met Robert’s first wife?”

“No. I don’t think it’s a big deal. Did you know Richard’s first wife?”

“Sometime after our second year of dating, yes. I thought she was pleasant.”

“What was her name?” Beth asked.

“It was Janet.”

“Oh. That’s a nice name.”

“Yes, it is.”

Beth helped herself to a glass of water while Lynne finished what she wanted to do with the dusting. She saw there were a lot of coupons sitting on the coffee table.

“Does Richard go through these?” Beth asked.

“Not much. He doesn’t pay any attention.”

“Oh. No wonder you’re not good at this stuff like I am.”

“That’s right. Richard did tell me he would tell Robert the latest on Rebecca.”

“What do you think of her?” Beth asked.

“She’s pleasant. She has been here a few times.”

“That’s good. How did he meet her?”

“At a basketball game,” was the answer.

In case you don’t know, the McCareys are into sports, especially when it comes to basketball. From what Beth and Lynne were told, Richard and Robert used to be on the high school basketball team back in the day.

“I’m going to the hospital after this and see Robert again. I told him to get plenty of rest.”

“I’m sure he is after this being diagnosed thing.”

“That’s what the doctor wants him to do,” Beth said as Richard opened the front door.

“Your car is done, Lynne. I’m going to take a shower to get cleaned up.”

“All right.”

Beth stayed for a while longer and then it was time to visit Robert again.


	10. Chapter 10

When Beth came in, she saw both Robert and Richard.

“Hi, Beth. You tired of Lynne?”

“No, Richard. I like her. I would never get tired of her company.”

“Robert and I were just talking. I told him what you said about Robert’s special needs.”

“I didn’t know you told her, Beth.”

“Well, I did. How are you feeling, honey?”

She was already worrying about him. That’s what family is all about. With his being special needs, that is something he understands.

So she and Richard stayed with Robert for a while longer, and left so he could get some rest.

“Robert?”

“What, Beth?”

“I almost forgot to mention I met the woman who recently moved in the neighborhood earlier this morning. I met her because I was taking the dog out for a walk.”

“Rhonda Blake. What did you think of her?” he asked.

He saw Richard looked confused. He didn’t follow what she and Robert were talking about.

“She sounded pleasant. She asked about you.”

“That was nice. I’m happy she didn’t judge my being special needs during our first meeting. How did the dog do for a second meeting?”

“Tom growled at her. He did recognize her.”

“I’m sure he did. She recognized him from your meeting.”

“Did Rhonda say anything else about me?” he asked.

Richard spoke.

“Who is this Rhonda person you are talking about?”

He had a confused type of tone in his voice.

Robert answered, “She is a new neighbor. She is someone I invited to supper that same day you wanted to introduce Rebecca. Maybe next time.”

He coughed when he finished speaking.

“Do you want any water?” Beth asked.

“Please.”

Richard said, “I talked with Father Edwards before I came out. He said he will be praying for you during this time of a new life with diabetes.”

Richard is a very spiritual person. He attends one of the Catholic churches here in town. What Robert was told, Edwards is the priest at that church. He is on the worship team.

Robert looked at his watch. He couldn’t tell, so he asked Beth and Richard about the time.

“I can’t tell the time on this watch. Will you tell me?”

Richard got closer so he could take a look.

“It is 12:36,” he answered.

It was the day after Beth saw Lynne, so Richard also wanted to visit his brother at the hospital.

“Thank you. I am starting to get sleepy,” he said as he began yawning.

“Then we should leave. Are you ready, Richard?” Beth asked as she stood up.

He stood up as well.

“We will come back later,” he told Robert.

After he watched them leave his room, he immediately fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth came in later that evening to see how he was doing since she last saw him.

“How are you doing, honey?” she asked when she shut the door.

“Okay. I would love to go back home soon.”

“I understand, Robert. The doctor hasn’t found the right date. He is still finding the right prescription for your diabetes. He did say insulin is part of it.”

“I never expected that one. I think Dad did that when he had it, but that was so long ago. I know it would be in my health insurance.”

“Yes, it will. Your friend Rhonda asked about you again. She really doesn’t know us very well, but all I said was you were fine and hope you would be in the hospital for a while.”

“Did she ask questions?” he asked.

“No. I invited her to our house sometime after you are out of the hospital and back home when we get used to your new chapter. It would be nice if you cut back on the workaholic thing. The doctor thinks that is what caused you to be a diabetic.”

“Never thought of that one. I will try my best to cut back on the workaholic thing. You know how it is when I am special needs and nobody is around to help me go through my work faster.”

Then Robert had another question.

“Beth, I have a question for you.”

“What?”

“Do Mark and Todd know about what is going on with me right now?”

“I don’t think so. I did see Todd at City Hall earlier today. I wanted to drop in and say hello for a short time.”

“Did the Senator ask anything about my being in the hospital or did you not say anything if he asked about me?”

“I didn’t give Senator McCarey many details. He did sound like he was busy. All I said was that you were in the hospital. That bought his attention.”

“Sorry if you had to say something about it. He is a busy politician, that’s for sure. Did he say anything?”

“When I told him this, he began to show a worried face. He said he would do his best to come by tomorrow during his lunch break.”

“Okay. I haven’t seen or talked with him recently.”

“I know. Senator McCarey said he would be able to pass this on to the Mayor.”


	12. Chapter 12

Beth was told from the doctor that he would be able to leave the hospital in the next couple of days. They were happy about that. She did say that the doctor wanted to chat with both of them before they leave.

“Robert?”

“Yes, Beth?”

“Todd told the Mayor about your being stuck here for a while with diabetes. Even he is upset about you. He’s trying to talk someone at City Hall if he could take some time off to help care for you.”

“That would be nice to see them both again.”

“Yes, it would. But this time they want to visit their sick father.”

“True. I don’t think that I am sick, being diagnosed with Type 2.”

“I appreciate that, honey. It will give us time to learn a whole new schedule and diet.”

“I am not worried about diabetes, Beth. I keep myself healthy. You know I only eat sweets on special occasion.”

“I know. The doctor doesn’t know that.”

“True. What do you think will happen to my health insurance now that the new president is trying to think of getting rid of Obamacare?” I asked.

“How should I know? We aren’t Republicans. Obamacare deserves to live, not be repealed.”

“I know. This is one of the reasons I don’t like Trump. Too bad we aren’t able to have a third term.”

She agreed with me. I know my sons will as well. We are Democrats, but I know some of you who are reading this might not be interested in politics.

Robert was visiting with Mark this same evening when Beth came in earlier. He wanted to spend some time with me. Just to warn you, he is all about politics and nothing else.

This may not be part of the story. From what Beth was told, the McCarey family have been around since President Washington was at the time.

After he visited Robert at the hospital, Mark came over to keep Beth company for a while.

“I just saw Dad, Beth. He is doing good for now. Todd and I miss him and we want to do our best to help out as often as we can since we both have a busy schedule.”

“I understand. I’m happy he’s doing better. I’m sure your grandmother and great – grandfather already know by now.”

“I never really thought about it, but I am guessing that Todd probably passed it over to them. He didn’t really say anything about it. I did talk with somebody at City Hall about Dad. I really can’t take the time off because they gave me a busy schedule. I will try to help out on the weekends if lucky.”

“I understand, Mark. At least your great – grandfather lived a long time so you and your brother are going to get to know him your entire life.”

“I know. He’s a good man, Beth. Maybe we can try to have Mom and Grandpa see what they can do about Dad.”

“I’m sure prayer is all they can do. Did you go to church when you were younger?”

“Not really. We mostly do Christmas Mass, but that’s about it. Once in a while Uncle Richard would take us.”

He changed the subject.

“Beth, when do you think Dad will be able to come home once he’s released?”

“I’m not sure. He wants to talk with us first,” she answered.

“I understand that. Too bad Dad didn’t show much interest in government to have a job instead of a seventh grade science teacher.”

“Mark, please don’t talk politics. That’s all you and Todd talk about.”

“I know. Just let us know when he is able to come home.”

“I plan to do that. I better leave, Beth. I have to get prepared for a meeting tomorrow. Talk to you again soon.”

“Thank you for coming by to see me for a while, Mark. It was nice talking with you too. I told your old man that you would know when he gets home. He’s happy about that.”

“Good. Now you’re a McCarey, you see for yourself how we care about each other since the first generations.”

“Of course I see it, Mark. I can walk you to your car.”

“Not necessary. I took the bus because my car is getting oil change and wouldn’t be ready until tomorrow afternoon.”

“I don’t mind driving you,” she offered.

“No, that’s okay. Thank you for the offer, though. Maybe next time. I’m sure you probably don’t want to drive in the dark.”

She saw he had a good point.

“See you again when your old man is out of the hospital.”

“Just give me a call at the office when it happens.”

“I plan to. Take care.”

“Same to you, Beth.”

Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Robert was out of the hospital at the time Beth had told him.

Richard and the boys were there as well because they wanted to look for the future if anything comes up.

Mark and Todd were volunteering to drive Robert home. Beth had to run some errands and would take the car with her.

Before Beth left, she wanted to stick around so she could hear what the doctor has to stay.

“Hello, Robert. Now that we learned you have responded to some of the drugs during your stay, I have found the right prescriptions for you.

“I didn’t want you to leave until I found something that would work for you. I am sure you understand that.”

He nodded, but didn’t say anything.

She and the rest of the family were there so they could hear what sort of medications he will be taking.

“Robert, I have been talking to your principal and mentioned you have a whole new schedule now because of the diabetes. She had been told from someone you have been a workaholic.”

He wasn’t surprised what his brother had just said.

“How did she know that?” Robert asked, still not understanding what he just said.

“She didn’t give out any names. This is all she said. Rebecca says she wants to try meeting you again.”

Richard said that when they walked to the parking lot.

After Richard, Robert, Mark and Todd left the hospital, Beth did the same thing. Lynne wasn’t there since she wasn’t feeling good again. Beth decided to go over and spend some time with her friend.

She’ll just see Robert, Richard, Mark and Todd at dinner. For now she wanted to have some time alone and with Lynne before she saw anyone else. Richard didn’t mind that at all. He trusts her to come over whenever she wants.

Lynne didn’t even know that Beth was coming over to visit. Richard didn’t say anything about that. It was a surprise. She didn’t have the door open, so Beth knocked on the door. Lynne wasn’t awake when Beth let herself in the master bedroom. She thought she’ll just stay over anyway.

About a couple of hours later, Beth heard Lynne’s voice calling for Richard. He still wasn’t home, which was fine with Beth.

She ended up going to the bedroom when Lynne called for Richard. It sounded like she had a little bit of a cold coming, but she didn’t blame her friend for that.

“What are you doing here?” Lynne greeted her with a stuffy nose.

“I told Richard I would stay over to see you for a while.”

“Okay. Where is he? I thought he was home by now.”

“Don’t you remember us telling you about Robert’s Type 2?”

“Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot.”

Her nose was runny again. She pulled a Kleenex.

“Do you want me to give you anything, Lynne?”

“Just water would be good,” she answered.

“Okay. I’ll see what I can find.”

She heard Lynne cough when she left for the kitchen. Beth felt sorry for her friend.

Beth was able to find both water and orange juice. She thought water was the better choice, so she went with that.

When she finished pouring the water for Lynne, Beth headed upstairs with the glass of water to give her friend.

They always saw each other as best friends in the past several years when they both met and married the McCarey characters. Now they’re related in the second marriage. She did leave the door open when she left so she could give her friend some water.

“Thank you, Beth. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Hope you feel better quickly.”

“So do I. When I was growing up, it would usually last about two weeks,” Lynne told her before coughing again.

“Better not let Richard catch your cold.”

“I know, Beth. He’s been sleeping in the guest room since day two. He just doesn’t want to catch it.”

“He thought smart by sleeping in another room.”

Lynne agreed without saying anything because she was starting to drink the cold water that Beth had given her.

“I’m thinking of going back to sleep, Beth. I do need a cough drop or two.”

“Where do you keep them?” asked Beth.

Lynne answered her question.

“Thanks. I’ll see if I can find any.”

Beth tried looking for them the best she could, but it looked like Lynne had run out of them. Maybe Richard probably gave the last ones, Beth thought to herself. Beth returned to the master bedroom.

“Lynne, it looks like you’re out of them. I couldn’t find anything,” Beth told her.

“I can go without them for a while longer. I’ll call Richard and see if he could stop at the store on his way home.”

“Don’t bother calling him, Lynne. I’ll be happy to do it. I’m closer than Richard is.”

Lynne saw she made a good point.

“Okay. You win. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I shall be back soon. Be sure to get some rest.”

“I will, Beth.”

When Beth headed down the stairs, she didn’t notice right away that Lynne sounded like she was weak. Beth understood that, but she doesn’t get sick often. It happens to her when she gets colds – weak until she feels better.

Beth found her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter exactly where she left them when she arrived. Now it was time to leave for a while so she could get the cough drops that Lynne had asked for.

Lynne was still in bed, but she did hear Beth collect her things and then headed through the front door.

Beth has always been this nice to her since they got to know each other and became friends. Lynne told herself that she was grateful to have Beth as a friend and now they’re part of the McCarey family.

Beth was gone for a while because when she drove to the nearest grocery store, she saw almost all of the parking lot was full. She had to keep driving around until somebody pulled out of their lot. Beth usually doesn’t go through this often, but today was one of those days.

She returned in thirty minutes to Richard and Lynne’s house. She had to be at the store that long because of finding a parking space and wait in line to pay for the cough drops that Lynne had asked for earlier.

She left her car in the driveway. There’s no telling how much longer Richard would be, but he would plan on going home at some point, Beth told herself. She headed up the stairs with the cough drops.

“Sorry I took so long. I had trouble finding at parking space and wait in line,” Beth apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize, Beth. I was asleep this whole time. Richard did call, by the way. He’s going to be home in about twenty minutes,” Lynne told her.

“Okay. I have the cough drops you asked for.”

“Thank you, Beth. You’re a true friend.”

“So are you, Lynne.”

After she handed the cough drops to her friend, Beth headed downstairs once again to pour Lynne another glass of water because she asked for it. When she finished filling the glass to the top, Beth was back in the master bedroom.

“I appreciate all you have done for me today, Beth. You don’t need to stay until Richard comes. I’m going back to sleep anyway,” Lynne told her.

“I don’t mind staying for a while longer.”

“No. I don’t need anything else from you. I just don’t want you to get sick either. I’m off to sleep again.”

When Lynne said that, she immediately went to sleep. Beth did what Lynne had asked her to – leave the house. Beth hoped that Richard would give her the latest updates on her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Beth received a telephone call from Robert. He was visiting his mother in the nursing home. They both thought it was a good idea to tell her about it so she would know. Yes, she and Robert have done a lot of reading and printing out information about Type 2 so they could learn more than just know the basics.

Beth was in the living room when he called. Beth was planning to visit Lynne as well. She had plans to do a few errands first and then drop by to say hello when she put the errands away.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, Robert. You can come home now. You’re on schedule,” she told him.

“I am still with Mom. Would you mind doing the errands?”

“I will do that. I will wait until you come back.”

“Don’t worry about me so much.”

“I will see you soon. I will have your snack waiting for you.”

“Okay.”

Then she hung up the phone. When Robert parked in the driveway about fifteen minutes later, Beth had a banana waiting for him. He bought a waterbottle with him when he was out visiting his mother. He walked into the front door.

“Another banana?”

“Don’t complain, Robert. You can have an apple instead if that works.”

“The banana is fine.”

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s upset with the news I shared about being a diabetic. My father had it his whole life and she didn’t want this happening to Richard and myself, but I did tell her she couldn’t get anything she wanted with her children on this issue.”

“I understand. We weren’t like that when I was growing up,” Beth told him.

She spoke again.

“I’m going to run the errands now. I just wanted to see that you made it home safely.”

“Which I did.”

“Yes, you did. By the way, I plan to see Lynne after I drop the groceries away. I also need to get some more gas. Is your car still good on gas?”

He nodded.

“Yes. I do have something I want to share with you after I leave the school for good.”

“What’s that? You haven’t said anything about who is taking over.”

“That’s what I’m doing now. The principal told me that they already have someone take over from me. Guess what?”

“What’s that?”

“He’s also a seventh grade science teacher, but guess where he’s from?”

“Washington? Nebraska?”

“Nice guess, but you’re wrong. He’s from South Korea and doesn’t speak very good English, but we’re going to help him get better until he’s ready to speak it when we’re done.”

“South Korea? How did they find him to move here to America?”

“Good question. I didn’t ask her. Should I invite him to join us when we meet Rebecca and her friends?”

“Sure. How is he going to learn the language since he doesn’t speak it well enough to understand what we’re saying?”

“He has a translator app on his phone, so he’s using that until he understands English more.”

“I can pass this over to Lynne if you want me to.”

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care if you tell her or not.”

“Okay. I think she might be interested in hearing we have someone new join our group with us McCareys.”

“Someone from South Korea should be interested in having our group of friends. We’re friendly and famous people.”

“True. I’m out now.”

When he was in the driveway, Beth had her car keys out so she wouldn’t have to do it at the last minute.

“Do you have your car keys?”

“Yes, Robert. I’ll see you soon.”

“Drive safe.”

“I usually do. You don’t need to tell me that.”

On the way to Wal – Mart, Beth had the radio on and she listened to the news. They mostly follow local politics, but do watch the news on what goes on in the world. She showed up again about forty – five minutes later. Robert looked up from the television set.

“Hi, Beth. How did your visit go with Lynne and the store?”

“I haven’t seen Lynne yet. I wanted to get the grocery shopping out of the way first.”

Then they talked as she put the groceries away. She decided to ask another question or two about the new teacher.

“You didn’t say what this guy’s name was, Robert. Do you know what it is?”

“The principal told me it was Eun Sin. I’ve met him. He’s not so sure what to think of meeting a McCarey for the first time.”

“Now he’s met one. Does he follow Jay?”

“Have no clue. You can ask him that. He’s staying with us for a while.”

“Okay. When do you plan to bring him here?”

“Not sure. Maybe the weekend.”

“Sounds good. Does Richard know about this guy?”

“Of course. He likes the idea of my students having a foreign exchange students. They can learn more about Korea.”

“That should be exciting for them.”

“That’s what I told her. She seemed to agree.”

“How did they find this guy?”

“I didn’t ask her, and I don’t think she will tell me.”

“Well, I’m off to Lynne’s. You can have some quality time with the dog then.”

“He likes that.”

“Of course he does.”

Then she was out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

Now it was time to have dinner at Richard’s house. As usual, Pearl and Kenneth were there.

This was on a Friday evening. Since Robert is new to diabetes, they just want to play safe by not eating out until they get used to being a diabetic. That made sense.

They ate at six – thirty that night.

Rhonda was able to show up. Also found a baby – sitter for the kids. It wasn’t a school night, so she would stay with them for a while. Since she is still new to Lambert Lake, she followed her and Robert to Richard’s place.

Lynne was there, but did the big part by doing the cooking. Richard helped Lynne out for a bit. He just wanted to take care of his guests while she cooked.

They were having glutten free so it would be something Robert could have for his diabetes. They ended up having salad, fruits, vegetables, and last, but not least, spinach pie.

This was their first time having something that is glutten free. The doctor thought it made sense because he thought it was the best way to go for Robert.

Even Rebecca was there. She was able to come at the same time Pearl and Kenneth did.

“I will go help Mom and Grandpa. You want to come and help, Robert?” Richard asked.

“Sure. Lead the way,” he answered.

Since Robert is the oldest of the two, he is mostly the leader. Sometimes Richard is the leader, like he is right now. Mark and Todd didn’t make it because they were having their show at City Hall.

“Are the boys coming, Robert?” Lynne asked him.

“No, they’re not coming. Mayor McCarey said they are in charge of having some sort of show at City Hall,” he answered.

“Why didn’t they say something about it to us?” Beth asked.

“He told me when I was in the hospital,” Robert replied.

“That makes sense. Do you have the gift of music also, Robert?” Rebecca asked him.

“No. Not all the past generations had the gift, but I have the gift of sports,” Robert told her.

Then a woman named Rita spoke up. She is a friend of Rebecca’s. There was another woman by the name of Roberta. She rode in with Rita since they’re both friends. Rita happens to be Rebecca’s neighbor.

Then it was Roberta’s turn to talk.

“Wait a minute. Did you say your name is McCarey?”

Richard nodded and answered, “Yes.”

“Wow. I am in a famous family’s house! My friends would like to hear this! You happen to be related to Jay then.”

“Yes,” Richard said again.

It looked to Beth and Robert of all the characters in Richard’s house seemed to get along for a first meeting all of them together. Pearl, Kenneth and Lynne don’t have the letter r like the rest of them.

Roberta looked at Robert. She thought there was something going on with him. None of them said a word to these women that he was special needs.

She and Robert didn’t bother asking what was on her mind, but they could tell what it was.

Nobody seemed to pay much attention to that. She seemed friendly, but they weren’t sure if she could be somebody to be friends with in the future.

She didn’t seem to have a wedding ring on her finger. It could mean either she was divorced, almost engaged, widow. They weren’t so sure which one he would choose.

She is older than him and Richard are, they noticed.

Somewhere in her late sixties or early seventies, but they couldn’t figure out which one was the right number. Even Rita was like that, too.

Richard spoke up.

“Ladies, do you like music?”

All of them nodded. That means they do like it.

“Yes, we do,” Rhonda answered.

“Why do you ask, Richard?” Rebecca asked.

“Because I wanted to have you entertained before you head back home. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What type of music do you want us to listen to?” Rita asked.

“Do you like country music?” Robert asked.

Rhonda nodded her head.

“I happen to be a fan of both country and rock ‘n’ roll. I happen to follow Jay’s music since he first started in nineteen eighty – five.”

“It’s actually eighty – six, not five,” Lynne corrected her.

“Thanks for reminding me,” she told Lynne.

“We all get that way,” Pearl said.

This is the first time she had said a word since she and Kenneth showed up. Half of the time she hears you just fine for her old age in her nineties.

Kenneth had more of a hard time because he happens to be a hundred and ten, which is amazing.

“The reason we asked about music because I wrote a song recently,” Richard told them.

“What type of song is it?” Rebecca asked.

“A mix of country, jazz and classical,” Richard answered.

“Let’s hear it,” Rhonda told him.

“I plan to do that, but for now. I can do that before you leave.”

Pearl made a happy face. Robert could tell she felt proud of him.

“What type of music is it? Is it someone we have heard of?” Rita asked.

“I don’t know how to answer your question, but it is a mix of Johnny Cash and Beethoven.”

“That’s interesting. Let’s hear it. Are you going to record it?”

He shook his head and said, “No. I will record it, but not for the world to hear. It will be strictly for family only.”

They all seemed to understand.

They had a conversation this entire evening during supper.

Robert looked around. The entire place looked like he and Lynne had remolded this place. It sure wasn’t the same from the last time she and Robert visited.

“Your house looks different,” Robert told him and Lynne.

“We thought nobody would notice, Robert. We are thinking of remolding this place,” Richard said.

“It certainly needs a change,” he agreed.

They have had this place for about five years now, and it finally needs a makeover. She and Robert think they’re not ready for that yet. Pearl spoke up.

“Robert, did you talk with the school that you should retire?” Pearl asked.

“Not yet. I don’t plan to do that anytime soon,” he answered.

“Why do you want him to retire?” Kenneth asked.

“I will tell you later,” Robert told his grandfather.

“Okay. Your mother did say something about having some news you had to share with me.”

“Yes, I do. I just don’t want to share it in front of everyone.”

Richard nodded.

“He’s right, Grandpa. Let’s wait to do this or go somewhere in private.”

She and Robert liked the suggestion better. There was no way he would share his diabetes news in front of people they didn’t know. At least Richard seemed to accept that, which is a good thing.

He had to leave for a few minutes because he was going to take a short bathroom break.

He decided now was the perfect time to have Richard come with him. It looked like Kenneth needed a break, not Robert.

“Mind if I be excused for a while?” he asked.

His blood sugar was done before everyone got together for the evening. She looked at the clock – seven – fifteen.

She mouthed to him that he should check his numbers again now. He and Richard had left his supplies in the bathroom. That way the guests won’t notice or say anything about it.

“I will come and help. Grandpa, you’re coming too. We need to talk for a bit,” Richard said.

“You can sing your song when you return,” Lynne told him.

“Okay. I will help Robert and Grandpa. Shouldn’t be very long.”

He was the one who went with Kenneth. At least he lived long enough for Robert’s sons to have that chance before he passed on.

So they walked to the restroom and he shut the door as Richard and Kenneth got in. When they were gone, Beth didn’t pay much attention to the conversation the other women were having, and they didn’t seem to notice expect for Pearl.

“Beth, are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Pearl. Just have Robert on my mind.”

“I understand. You should be talking with the rest of us instead of worrying about Robert all evening.”

“I know, but you know how it is when your husband is diagnosed with diabetes.”

“He’s my son, and I agree with you. He is happy to have you as a second wife.”

“I feel the same way as having him for a second husband.”

They returned. Robert helped Kenneth while Richard went to his bedroom and get the guitar. The last time he heard it, it sounded like it needed to be tuned. Richard does that on his own.

He followed his brother and grandfather to the dining room table where they’d left their guests.

“Did you get that guitar?” Robert asked.

“I did it earlier this morning,” he answered.

“I remember you didn’t have it tuned when I heard it.”

He didn’t say anything. He did check his numbers like she wanted him to.

They all finished eating before he and Richard went to do what they needed to be finished.

Richard told them the name of the song.

“How long is it?” Roberta asked.

“About four minutes, but I decided to change it to two minutes,” he answered.

They all seemed to think that was a good number. Then he began to sing.

When he finished the song, they all clapped. It was now eight – thirty. It looked like everyone had a good time tonight.

It was defiantly time to go home. The dog needed to go out, so she and Robert were the first to leave. They said good – bye to everyone and left.

He drove the way home. Rhonda said she could find her way back to the neighborhood on her own.

They walked inside and he offered to do the dog and his business. Beth went to change into her pjs. Then they said good – night.

He took the dog and then went to bed himself. He then shut the lights out. Good – night, everyone.


End file.
